


You're So Hollywood

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Slash, Points of View, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-19
Updated: 2004-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brain and Justin are themselves but this is an alternate universe. Brian is a successful advertising executive from San Francisco who a television network president owes a favor, he ends up being the main character of a new reality TV show, Brian Kinney and 10 of the most gorgeous women to woo him, the catch? Brian Kinney is gay! This will end up being nc-17 eventually.





	You're So Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

{Brian's POV}

I can’t believe I’m getting away with this. Across the country, miles and miles away from my gay safe haven, I can’t believe I’m getting away with this. A shiny black BMW pulled up to me on the curb and I tried to look unenthused, but I had only spent about two hours getting ready this morning, I had to look straight, I had to get away with this. If I got away with this it would a million bucks in my pocket no doubt. Easy money. The tinted back seat window of the BMW rolled down and revealed a grinning older man who I recognized as Jim Evans. 

“Brian, welcome to the city that never sleeps! Come on, get in, and join me!” I made a move to load my luggage into the back of the car but before I knew it, two men in dark suits had taken all my things and opened the door for me. Jim had slid over to make room for me. It smelled like rich leather in the car and with all the doors closed and windows up, you couldn’t tell if it was night or day. 

“Jim, and in a Beemer. How perfect is that?” I cocked my head to the side with a grin but quickly righted it. I’d have to try and avoid that, I’ve been told it makes me look gay. He chuckled roughly like the old straight man he was and stuck his hand out in my direction for a shake. I took it and gripped tightly like I thought a tough guy would. 

“I really glad this worked out Brian, after all the wonderful work you’ve done for our network, the least we could do is let you be a bigger part of it.” He looked straight ahead like a polite business man while my own eyes were squinting out the tinted windows, hoping to take in some sights on the way to the hotel. “I really think you’ll be happy with where you’ll be staying, we’ve renovated an entire floor of the hotel for the occasion.” 

“That sounds great Jim.” I turned to him and started to take in his appearance again. It had been quite awhile since we’d worked together on advertising for his television network. I was surprised when he called me up frantically only a week before to tell me about how a new reality show had been in the works and everything was going fine until the bachelor backed out. He said he was always evaluating people when he met them, and thought that I’d make a wonderful replacement if he could manage to get me at the last minute. 

‘I’m gay.’ Was on the tip of my tongue until he mentioned the pay. Then my tongue was on the floor, and I decided I’d do anything to make this work, even if it meant playing straight for a few weeks. Cause that’s all it was, three weeks. At least it wasn’t one of those shows where you marry the woman at the end. He would simply go on a few ‘dates’ with the ones he ‘chose’ after it had all ended, and then break it to her that she just wasn’t his ‘type’. His type had a cock. 

“The women are arriving tomorrow; tonight I would like to take you and the whole crew to dinner so everyone can get to know each other. Would you be interested?” He still looked straight ahead as he spoke, but I turned to him when I answered.

“Oh yeah Jim, of course, that sounds great.” I was using my dull voice, bored with reviewing his appearance I’d turned back to squinting out the window in search of any New York trademarks I might recognize. The car slowly pulled into a circle drive for a very fancy hotel. He didn’t have much time to evaluate it before being pulled from the car by one of the dark suited men and scuttled up the walkway with Jim, over the ornate tiles and under the grand dome of the foyer straight to the elevators. 

“I think you’ll be very pleased with your accommodations, not to mention the women you’ll be constantly surrounded with.” He let out that rough old straight man chuckle but stared straight ahead. I knew I was going to end up annoyed by this habit of his. “You know we wanted to do something different, that’s why we chose a city setting instead of some unreal tropical paradise. There are a lot less women than on other shows too, only 10. Polls and ratings show that viewers like to know all the ‘characters’ more personally and it just doesn’t help if you’ve got 25 people!” There’s that chuckle again. Damn. I really didn’t care about any of that crap anyways; I wasn’t planning on actually liking any of the women. 

A small click and we had made our way to the 45th and top floor of the extravagant hotel. There was a screen type of partition that jutted out just beyond the elevator door and a man waited for us there. He smiled and nodded to Jim, obviously recognizing him then leading them through a door in the partition to where he would be staying for the next three weeks. 

“Okay, I’ll give you the house tour Bri.” Bri? For a moment I wondered just how much he would freak out if he found out that I was gay. He would probably consider suing, but it’s not as if he asked if I was straight; he simply assumed. Leading him around the ‘house’ Brian makes note of all the people and cameras that are everywhere. Jim noticed his uneasiness of all the cameras as they toured through the women’s area. 

“Don’t worry Brian; there aren’t any cameras in your area. These are here because we want to catch all the drama and gossip that goes on amongst the women. You’ll always know when we need a camera on you and where it is.” That was a relief to him; at least he had a chance at sneaking some men into his room and getting some action. There was no way he could last three weeks without fucking. 

They ended their tour back at the elevator at around 6:15 and most of the crew had gathered in the same area, with rumbling stomachs ready for Jim’s free meal. We came up to the group from behind and he gave me a smile before leaving me at the back to make his way to the front and welcome everyone.

“Everyone! We can’t all fit in the elevator so we’ll just take groups down, we’ll all meet in the lobby by the doors and walk to the restaurant together, it’s very close.” Then he simply turned around and made sure he got the first elevator down. I was one of the last few to go. 

Among the others were two women who looked professional but whispered to each other like school girls in the corner, and a younger man who looked as though he could still be in school. He had blond hair that was long and managed to cover his whole forehead and even the tops of his eyes when he looked down. I found myself staring until he tossed his head to get the hair out of his eyes and in the process looked my way. 

“I’m Brian.” I stuck my hand out in front of me and into his personal space. His brows knitted in concentration for a moment before the muscles in his face relaxed and he took my hand in his, shaking and squeezing but not nearly as tight as a tough man should. 

“Oh, you’re the guy.” I shook my head yes and thought, yeah, I’m the guy. “I’m Justin; I’m working as an intern in the art department for the network, helping out with some set stuff and digital designing for this project.” I liked the way he called it a project instead of a manipulative reality stunt. I also liked his blue eyes and the way we were still shaking hands. 

“Brian!” The elevator had reached the bottom floor and Jim was calling to me and gesturing to join him at the front of the procession. Justin dropped my hand and I turned to give him my best ‘see you later’ smile, but maybe he thought it was a ‘goodbye’ smile.


End file.
